Talk:20 Riddles in the Moonlight/@comment-28089742-20160912151049
Yay cleared it 20 times already~ XD This challenge, I can say it's enjoyable , entertaining and creative. Although , there's still some bug like all the icon's image from the "Forbidden Monsters" went blank and only the number (index) shown. About the Inanna's outfit , so we actually could get it on Sept 26 I see haha. Didn't pay attention to the detail :p As I mentioned below, you need only ONE strong leader and the rest of the member should just be supportive and healer type with minimum ONE burst type. My strategy is simple, R1 to 3 stall , R4 and 5 use some active skills , R6 stall and finally R7 MEGA BURST + Craft~ Here's all my team for reference : (Light Team) : 1) Beelzebub - Bone Dragon - Fafnir - Rider Bishop - Bone Dragon - Beelzebub (Totally safe and could just burst through) 2) Ra - Uranus - Lisa - Pinocchio - Uranus - Ra (NOT safe,spent most round grinding, luckily didn't met Wen Zhong that time. But if you manage to reach last round then easy burst) 3) Apollo - Zeus - Agatha(human) - Woodsbury - Honor - Apollo (Safe as long as activate all burst skill at last round) 4) Wealth - Non PR ML - Thor - God Striker - Dionysus - Inanna (Quite safe but somehow a grinding team too) 5) Luno - Paladin Overlord - Valac - Queen Arthur - T.O.P - Yu Wun Tuo (Small damage dealing but able to burst at last round) 6) Kejourou - Eostre - ML - Luna - Twin Hymners Yan&Xi - Kejourou (No need explanation right ? XD) 7) Jack - Killer Bunny - Minamoto - I & U (combine partner) - Nero - Astaroth (Not really stable but able to pass, can't find a Jack ally so chosen Astaroth, actually should be Jack ally too) (Dark Team) : 8) Todd - Tuchigumo - Jiang Shi Li - Blackrose Harley - Rider Knap - Mastema (Partly burst team, same reason like above choosing ally) 9) Madam - Septem - Ian Cliff - Novia Cliff - Wawel - Madam (Fast burst team) 10) Loki - Baphomet - Moonlight Dragon - Nightfall Melog - Basti - Loki (Odin not yet PR, so...) (Earth Team) : 11) Uncle Tuu - Moai - Rhinobeetle Samurai - Duo of forest - Xuanwu - Uncle Tuu (Fast burrrrst) 12) YJ - Altair - Circe - Non PR Nidhogg - Rapa Nui - YJ (Not a problem~) 13) Fraud - Sariel - Glauox - Rosa Sisters - Verthandi - Gaia (Some new setup, quite safe) (Fire Team) : 14) Princess Sarah - Sean - Santa - Scrooge - Scrooge - Sun Hsiao Mei (First time all "S" team XD) 15) DP - Bellicose Wings Vouivre - Metatron - Reckless Feather - Achilles - DP (Need to depend on Metatron and Achilles at the last round) 16) Abadon - Diablo - Shub Niggurath - Duo of Flame - Chen Fu - Abadon (Just burst) (The only Water Team) : 17) Giemsa - Douma Ashiya - Raphael - Yuanshi Tianzun - Mu Yue - Giemsa (Safe~) (Mixed Team) : 18) Aloha - Iquitos - Mufusa - Pluma - Earth Werewolf - Bobo (The only beast team here, saw Bobo from the random ally so had an idea of using this team) 19) Hades - Idun - Sagittarius - Wrathful Jabbanero - Urd - Hades (Mainly depend on Sag at the last round) 20) Zhao Ling Er - Automated Fort - Baby King - Yog - PR Nidhogg - LHY (This is the final team I used, so if you have better use of Yog and Nidhogg better leave them as leader) Whew, some battle there. Anyway, starting tomorrow and the following weekdays I'll be verrrrrry busy >< So I'll not be frequently here soon T.T Hopefully you guys too enjoy the fight and could reach 20 clerance! XD